K-ON!
Popular Show by KyoAni that's airing currently It's a light hearted slice of life show with some bits of music. It mainly focuses on 4 girls (a 5th appears in volume 2; who knows if KyoAni'd get around to said volume) It's already being compared to Lucky Star (and Mio with Kagami). Despite this there has yet to be noticeable tampering on KyoAni's part. (If one would to take StriderTuna's word for it, they did so with Lucky Star) StoneCold2010 is one notable user who is tired of the way KyoAni is directing this show. He is a big fan of Ritsu and likes the rest of the girls fairly, but after episode four, he grew tired of KyoAni shoving Mio down the fan's throats. (Ironically, StriderTuna, known for his outcries of how KyoAni favored konami, sees no problem with how the show's going so far) Characters List of characters (Will be linked some later) Yui Hirasawa ''' The expressive moe blob; she's more or less the central character. She's much akin to Tsukasa of lucky star, though she can excel in things if she puts her mind to it (and forgets everything else in the process) Also has some awesome bed hair (Super Sayjin hair if she was blonde) '''Ritsu Tainaka The Genki girl of the bunch, she's the main drive behind the K-on club, and the one that gathers the group. easily comparable to Konata (sans most of the Otakuness; but she does say Moe) and Tomo. Mio Akiyama ''' A serious, studious, no nonsense girl that keeps Ritsu in line sometimes (and dragged into things by her the rest). She does have a moe side brought out by scary or painful sounding things. (Something Ritsu abuses at times) Unlike Kagami (who's similar to her) she doesn't hestiate to bop Ritsu hard on the head. Infamously, she's implied to be the curviest girl (Not by much) and has the most emphasis of her figure during certain scenes. Seems in the latest scans, she has the gag of ending up in another class than the other three, leading some people to scream "LS Copypasta" (Not the overall opinion of OT though, most are observing or looking up Mio hentai to care) '''Tsumugi Kotobuki Rich nice girl known for her eyebrows. She's mainly the quiet support of the group, that and snack provider. She hasn't seen the common world much, and marvels in it. Some akin her to Miyuki, just without the wikiness and bust (Though she's comparable with Mio) Also a yuri fangirl, as she gets absorbed into seeing a two girl bonding moment. (Actually cute in the process unlike most Yurifanboys) Sawako Yamanaka The sponsor teacher of the club while for the most part she seems mature and calm, has a bit of a hidden wild side. Been said to like dressing up Mio in cosplay. Is hot and has a cosplay fetish. Ui Hirasawa Yui's super dependable little sister, very mature for her age. Azusa Nakano 1st year student that appears in vol 2, which seems to be a year after the others' first year. She plays the guitar just like Yui but has more passion for music as her parents are jazz musicians. At first she is fed up of the club's non music activities but give in after trying Tsumugi's snacks. Sawako, with her cosplay fetish, attempts to put cat ears on Azusa when she first joins. Guess what happens. Also suspected to replace Mio in popularity in OT due to her being a loli. Discussion If you've watched some of K-ON and would like to know whether to keep watching... Are you enjoying it? If so, stick with it. You'll continue to enjoy it. Are you absolutely hating it? If so, drop it. There's not going to be any dramatic change to make you love it. Do you think it's so-so? If so, you may as well continue unless you're leaning towards dislike. - Copypasta brought to you by Jolteon. Category:Anime